overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Veiled King
The Veiled King is a mysterious Talon council member who is known to hire actors to be a decoy in public meetings. The Veiled King is a computer genius and fights with chameleon technology. Appearance The Veiled King is hard to describe as the king has had multiple actors and alias' ranging from Jake Borden, Shaun Bourder and Dennis Locke. The closest idea to the king's true identity is a woman. The woman has short auburn hair and seemingly has poliosis on the right side of her hair, leaving a long white stripe. The woman wears a buttoned-up, purple, Baltimore Ravens varsity jacket. She also wears tattered, dirty jeans with smart shoes. She also wears red glasses. Personality The Veiled King is regarded as the smartest member of Talon and is shown to be ruthless, vindictive, callous and nihilistic. The king has a bitter history with Overwatch and shows it with hostility towards Gabriel Reyes. The king also hates Sombra because she was the only one to successfully hack the King's databases. The king is also stated to be somewhat lazy and apathetic towards work and if her identity is believed to be a woman, the king is also a sports fan. Backstory The Veiled King is a mystery to the public and Talon is the only one to their true identity. Conspiracy theorists have been trying to find their identity for years. Any evidence about them has been buried and the conspirators have either disappeared or have been found dead. The government has been able to find tempory information about the king before it was eradicated on WikiLeaks. The strongest idea is that The Veiled King is a woman called Elizabeth Cara. Elizabeth was raised during the omnic crisis and was shown to be a prodigy with technology. When she was in her early twenties, she was ambushed by a bastion unit but got lucky when a crucifix broke off of a church steeple and impaled the bastion unit through the power core. Deactivating it. Elizabeth studied the bastion unit and was able to discover a way of ending the omnic crisis. She was able to process the information to the military and Overwatch team. After the omnic crisis, Elizabeth ended up working for the FBI and she received honors for ending the omnic crisis. Overtime however her fame and popularity faded as the Overwatch team started stealing her limelight due to the work of Blackwatch. Growing increasingly jealous and enraged by this fade of fame, Elizabeth started to believe that she was nothing without the omnic crisis. She soon secretly started doing work for Talon after being recruited by Doomfist who founder her though Sombra. She started using her FBI connections to get them out of trouble and to keep the government off of them. She was soon caught out by agents Calder and Hen. Elizabeth faked a surrender but used the time to hack the omnic agent Hen. Hen soon attacked Calder and after a brutal fight, Hen threw Calder out of a window and killed him. Hen seemingly killed Elizabeth with a shot to the head and commited suicide by jumping out of the same window. It is believed that the king hides themselves in a crowd and even poses as a hostage for one of her many actors. It was believed that Hen went feral and commited a murder suicide but soon after Elizabeth's death, Talon become strong and The Veiled King started their reign of terror. Weapon: Lazer Uzi Abilities *'Passive Ability; Chameleon Hide:' The king can hide from enemies by camoflaging. Ability is activated by standing still. *'Mimic: '''The king can replicate an opponent's offensive/healing ability (such as Roadhog's hook, Junkrat's concussion mine, Sombra's hack, etc.). This ability can be used 10 times before it needs to recharge. It takes 12 seconds to recharge. *'Silence: '''The king can add a silencer to her weapon, allowing her to fire her weapon silently for 6 shots. This takes 8 seconds to recharge. Ultimate: Distraction The king throws an orb into the air and it fires lazers in all directions, the orb resembles a disco ball. The orb does a total of 300 points of damage and lasts 6 seconds. While the orb is in action, the king turns invisible for the duration. Trivia *The king's design is based on Corey from Hotline Miami 2. *In the game, the king is constantly asked if she is the true king. She keeps giving ambiguous answers but she is the true king. Despite the writer's poor attempt at ambiguity and mystery. *The fight between Hen and Calder is based on the Comedian murder from the movie Watchmen. Category:Candidates for deletion